


orange

by babyki



Series: the colors of love [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, M/M, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/babyki
Summary: Kihyun can only wonder what he would be thinking, what he would be feeling about this if he weren’t drunk out of his mind, what kind of lies and delusions he’d try to convince himself of.  But right now, Kihyun only feels his intense, burning need over everything else, so good that it’s painful, so good that it aches terribly, and wonderfully.





	orange

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally a short drabble that i wrote on my old ao3 account last year. please enjoy the updated, expanded version ❤️

The night is bitter cold and dark, but Hoseok...Hoseok is so, so warm. 

They’re on the dorm couch together, Kihyun and Hoseok, and Kihyun’s mind is moving so slowly, delayed by several seconds, but so relaxed, his thoughts feeling thick and heavy, blurry, all mixed together, but he feels so warm, so wonderfully, wonderfully warm, and it’s bizarre, but it’s an amazing feeling, like his head and body are filled with honey, like everything is pure sweetness, like there’s nothing holding him down to the earth anymore, like despite the heavy, thick warmth inside of him and all around him, he could just float away like this, float off into the night sky, like the only thing still keeping him here is Hoseok. 

Hoseok. Kihyun would never float away from this, would never want to. He wants to stay right here, right beside Hoseok, forever. 

Kihyun is tucked at Hoseok’s side, curled against Hoseok’s chest, his face pressed right on top of Hoseok’s slow, steady beating heart, his cheek resting on Hoseok’s prominent muscles, Kihyun’s legs curled under him and Hoseok sitting up straight, leaning back into the couch cushions. Hoseok’s arm is draped around Kihyun, and Hoseok’s cheek is pressed to the top of Kihyun’s head. Soft. Warm. 

They’ve been sitting like this, unmoving, just breathing together slowly, for a long time now, long enough for the entire building around them to fully settle into the quiet of nighttime. There are no more running showers or sinks of people getting ready for bed, no more hushed and gentle conversations, no more TVs switching off for the night, no more closing doors and slow, tired footsteps. There’s only quiet, just the still, perfect quiet. 

Kihyun and Hoseok are both drunk. Well, not just drunk, _plastered_, more than either of them has been in a long, long time. And it’s making everything feel all...gooey. It reminds Kihyun of waking up in the middle of the night, half-asleep from a deep, intense dream, that moment just before realizing what’s happening, that strange, in-between state. It’s that moment, that exact moment, stretched out and melted down to its essence. 

The other members are all drunk, too, and all passed out, completely out cold, the result of a relaxing night in the comfort and privacy of the dorm following a seemingly endless round of schedules, the first evening of a week or so of breaktime before they dive right back in like they never left, like they never stopped moving even for a second. And they had kept it simple: video games, laughter, booze. Lots and lots and lots of booze. 

Hyunwoo had been the only one to actually make it to his bed, but the other four are all sprawled out on blankets on the living room floor, all tangled up together in a mess of limbs and fabric, snoring softly in deep, deep sleep, dreamless, blank, the wonderfully dark and empty kind of sleep that only alcohol can gently guide them into as it pulls them down into its comforting abyss. They’re all hugging each other close, seeking out the warmth, the anchor to hold them here when it’s so difficult to hold on to anything sometimes. 

And Hoseok...he’s so, so warm. Being with Hoseok is like drowning in deep, orange sunshine, bright and brilliant even in the darkest, coldest hours of the night. 

Hoseok’s chest is firm beneath Kihyun’s cheek, Hoseok’s heartbeat, a soothing, steady rhythm, his arm around Kihyun’s shoulder strong and secure, but his hand gentle where it grips Kihyun’s body, holds him in close. Hoseok is not quite asleep yet either, but his eyes are closed, and his breathing is slow, and he’s humming softly, low and deep, almost inaudibly, but Kihyun can feel it rumbling through Hoseok’s body like a lullaby, and Kihyun is having trouble keeping his own eyes open, having trouble staying on this side of his consciousness, having trouble not losing himself entirely to the deep, dark embrace of sleep in Hoseok’s arms, Hoseok’s warmth. 

The alcohol is making Kihyun feel so strongly, Kihyun usually quite guarded, quite reserved, the type to ignore his feelings or to push them way into the back of his mind, despite his extreme sensitivity, despite the fact that he perhaps feels his emotions the deepest of all of them. Well, all of them except for maybe Hoseok. They have that in common, after all, those intense emotions, that deep sensitivity. It’s part of what’s bonded them so close together over the years, it’s how they relate to each other so perfectly. 

But Kihyun can’t hold back right now, can’t reign in what he’s feeling, and so it’s all flowing freely, his attempts to hold it back only making it grow stronger in the process, more intense, like if his feelings are usually whispers, now they’re singing to him, shouting to him with all of their might, begging and pleading with nothing there to stop them or to filter them out. They’re his feelings about Hoseok, he realizes. That’s what’s so strong, what’s unbearably strong. 

Vague and ambiguous, yes, but intense, a million different feelings mixed together. Friendship, fondness, trust, respect, admiration, affection. So, so much raw, pure affection, and something else, too. Kihyun isn’t sure what it is, not exactly, but it’s the strongest of all, and it’s encouraging him, urging him on, urging him to _do something_, to do it right now, while they’re here in their own dark, quiet little world with nothing but the bright, beating warmth of each other. And so Kihyun does. He does something. 

Kihyun shifts in Hoseok’s hold, slowly, carefully, the couch creaking as Hoseok shifts too to let Kihyun move freely, and Kihyun reaches up for Hoseok’s cheek, gently turns Hoseok’s face to look down at him, every second stretching on for ages, so slowly and filtered through a soft, gentle glow like it’s happening a million miles away, or in the distant, distant past, or in a dream within a dream, and Kihyun’s hand trembles slightly as his fingertips stroke along Hoseok’s pale, creamy skin. 

Hoseok’s face is warm, almost hot, and his eyes meet Kihyun’s not quite immediately, but when they do, it’s like they light up from the inside out, and Hoseok’s already flushed cheeks go a little darker even in the low lamplight of the living room, and his lips part, full and pouty and beautiful, his eyes searching deep within Kihyun’s, and Kihyun can no longer resist him, lets himself fall into the magnetic pull between them that’s drawing them in closer together as they both close their eyes and just go with it. 

They’ve felt this pull before, they’ve been in this exact same position before, countless times, maybe always, but never, ever have they gone the next step. Never, ever have they allowed their faces to inch closer bit by bit, and never, ever have they allowed their lips to meet, to close that space between them once and for all. But this time, they do. 

Their first kiss is slow and deep, thick and sweet and sticky like syrup, open-mouthed with their tongues pressing against each other, and they don’t separate for a few long, endless seconds. And it’s so good, so much better than they had even imagined it would be all of those times when they denied themselves the pleasure and secretly thought about it at night, the taste of each other, the feeling of each other, and it’s so _real_, effortless as they tilt their faces, move their mouths against each other to kiss over and over again in a sensual push and pull, like the alcohol crawling through their veins, like the blood pumping through their hearts, the two of them melting together like it’s where they were always meant to be. 

They always knew that this would happen, deep down, but to actually be here living it after it was for so long just a fantasy, just a hopeless, desperate wish hidden deep inside...it’s indescribable. 

Their kisses progress quickly. After waiting for so long, it’s easy to find each other, to find a rhythm between them like sensual music, to fall into each other so completely, their walls, their worries, their fears and doubts all crumbled down until there’s only the two of them wrapped in each other’s arms, so warm, so _hot_, the two of them a smoldering fire in the darkness, lighting each other up and full and glowing. 

They move slowly but completely by instinct, hands moving like creating art, touching and caressing all over each other’s bare skin, anywhere that they can reach, hands running along hips and chests, fingers through each other’s hair and over each other’s faces, indulgent and slow like molten lava and chilling like ice, sending shivers and electricity crawling up their spines. They map each other out, memorize every line and plane, every curve, every feeling in their hands, each touch like its own hot, burning kiss. 

And everything is completely automatic, completely natural as they change position without once pulling apart from each other’s lips for more than a moment to breathe before coming right back in, unable to stop touching and kissing even as they pull clothes out of the way to undo buttons and zippers, murmuring wordlessly to each other, speaking not words but feelings, touches, sensations, kisses, soft, quiet, aware but uncaring of the other members still in the room with them, of the noise that the couch makes as they shift around on top of and all over each other. 

Kihyun ends up on his back on the couch cushions, Hoseok above him, both of them naked from the waist down only keeping their shirts on as they keep kissing, and Kihyun holds onto Hoseok’s face like it’s everything in the world to him, and it is. He is, Hoseok is. They keep kissing and each kiss makes Kihyun moan into Hoseok’s mouth, makes Kihyun squeeze Hoseok’s face between his hands and makes Hoseok’s eyebrows furrow as he groans, and Kihyun can feel the pulse at Hoseok’s throat going so hard and fast, and he knows that the rush that he’s feeling, the desperation of a craving finally satisfied, more than a craving, a deep, profound yearning...Hoseok is feeling it too, what it feels like to finally give in after wanting so much, so badly for so long. 

And when they’re drunk like this, all filters and barriers down and faded away, everything blurs together in a way that it never has before. Every experience in the past with Hoseok had felt crystal-clear in Kihyun’s memory, especially the dreams that he had had, the secret fantasies. But this is so different, and it’s incredible, to get lost in the blur of it all, to feel as the world collapses into touches, everything hard and cold giving way to the heat of their skin and the softness of them pressing together everywhere, the firm, sculpted muscles of Hoseok’s body and Hoseok’s strong, protective arms. 

Kihyun’s knees are bent, his legs fallen open, and Hoseok is between them, pushed up so that his pelvis rests on top of Kihyun’s, and Kihyun’s got his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders and his hands fisted in Hoseok’s hair, pulling tight, pulling hard, and Hoseok’s got one hand on Kihyun’s face, the other trailing down Kihyun’s body as he keeps kissing him, Hoseok beginning to dominate as Kihyun begins to submit, to lose himself in it, Hoseok’s hand trailing down the line of Kihyun’s throat, down his chest, down his stomach, all the way down to his thighs, Hoseok’s hand then slipping between Kihyun’s legs, slipping right beneath the warmth of Kihyun’s body to find his hot, tight entrance. 

And Kihyun is so sensitive down there that it feels like Hoseok’s touch is made of fire, flames licking at the most vulnerable spot on Kihyun’s body, and Hoseok doesn’t push inside just yet; instead, he runs dry, hot fingers along the outside, gentle, teasing caresses that cause Kihyun to squirm, that cause tears to fill in Kihyun’s eyes as he keens and moans from it, pathetic and needy. 

Hoseok kisses him slowly as he does all of it, Kihyun taking everything as Hoseok completely overwhelms him, tongue dragging along Kihyun’s and Hoseok sucking on Kihyun’s lips with each kiss, and Kihyun can’t see it, but he can hear it, can smell the scent of it as Hoseok tugs on his own length, working himself wet, lubricated with his own precome, slow and filthy, the sound amplified in their drunken haze, and Kihyun moans from it, from the anticipation, his thighs shaking and his hole clenching around nothing, craving it, craving Hoseok, Hoseok’s hands, Hoseok’s fingers, Hoseok’s cock. 

Kihyun has dreamed about all of this for so long, even if he’d never admit it to himself, always pushing those thoughts and desires away like shameful intrusions. But now, he has no reason to feel shame, no reason to fight them back, and he lets them flow freely, lets them consume him, because he knows somewhere outside of himself, the part of him that’s still brutally rational about all of this, that he can chalk it all up to drunken shenanigans later, that it doesn’t have to actually mean anything, even though it certainly feels like much more than that, feels much too intimate, too important, for them, the two of them, to finally be happening. 

Kihyun can only wonder what he would be thinking, what he would be feeling about this if he weren’t drunk out of his mind, what kind of lies and delusions he’d try to convince himself of. But right now, Kihyun only feels his intense, burning need over everything else, so good that it’s painful, so good that it aches terribly, and wonderfully. 

Hoseok’s hand is wet with his own precome, hot and thick and sticky, and when he finally reaches back down between Kihyun’s legs, his other hand cupping Kihyun’s face as Kihyun clings to him desperately, Hoseok teases his fingers once more around Kihyun’s hole and keeps kissing him, but now, Hoseok’s fingers are wet, and Kihyun can feel Hoseok’s hands shaking, can feel Hoseok’s mouth stutter against his own. 

And when Hoseok pushes two of his fingers past Kihyun’s entrance, it burns so good, wet enough for an easy slide, but Kihyun is so tight, and it’s just the slightest bit too rough, the slightest bit too eager to be free from pain. It’s perfect, and Hoseok keeps devouring Kihyun’s mouth, Kihyun no longer able to kiss back, his mouth slack as he moans with each breath. 

Kihyun is so, so dizzy now, from everything, from all of this. It’s hard to say whether it’s the alcohol or the lust that’s really got him feeling this way, and with everything moving so fast, it’s hard to keep up, to keep his thoughts together, and so Kihyun stops thinking altogether and lets his mind go silent in a hush, lets his feelings take over, the sensations as Hoseok’s fingers work slowly, languidly inside of him. 

Hoseok is stretching Kihyun, that much is clear, slowly, carefully, almost artfully, working his fingers together in circles and scissoring Kihyun, opening up Kihyun’s tight ring of muscle bit by bit. Kihyun is a virgin, and though he’s played with himself hundreds of times, having someone else inside of him, even just Hoseok’s fingers, is an entirely different experience, especially because it’s Hoseok, and it hurts, but it also feels incredible, like nothing that Kihyun has ever felt before. 

The alcohol just adds this whole extra layer to everything, like a beautiful finish, almost like it’s not even real, like Kihyun is dreaming even as this all is happening, like he’s left his body entirely and all that’s left of him is his emotions, his feelings, the way that Hoseok makes him feel, Hoseok working expertly at his entrance and kissing Kihyun passionately through it all, the kisses slowed down to deep, sensual pulls where Hoseok groans down Kihyun’s throat. 

A few moments later, Hoseok finally pulls away from Kihyun’s mouth, panting, strings of spit between them and Hoseok’s sumptuous taste lingering thick and heavy on Kihyun’s tongue, and Hoseok rests his forehead against Kihyun’s, concentrating, panting into Kihyun’s open mouth, Kihyun breathing heavily in turn, Kihyun’s mouth hanging open as Hoseok begins working his fingers even harder and deeper, pushing and pulling them in and out, slowly, so slowly, before adding a third finger, timed perfectly like he’s been preparing for this. 

With that thought, Kihyun can’t help but to wonder for a moment about how long that Hoseok’s been thinking about the two of them together, about how long Hoseok has been thinking about doing this to Kihyun to be so effortlessly perfect at it. 

Hoseok’s other hand slips down from Kihyun’s face to grip hard onto Kihyun’s hip, Hoseok hunched over Kihyun as he keeps groaning, and Kihyun’s hands move to grip onto Hoseok’s huge biceps, Kihyun’s fingers digging into the firm muscle, Kihyun pressing hard as he moans and Hoseok fucks his fingers in and out of Kihyun faster and harder, Hoseok beginning to curl his fingers and brush up against the inside of Kihyun’s body with his knuckles as he goes. 

It’s already too much, and Kihyun fears that he’ll tip over the edge too soon, that he’ll spoil what could likely be the only opportunity they have for this by coming too early, and Kihyun bites down into his lower lip, tears stinging at his eyes and a thick sob catching in his throat as he squeezes bruises into Hoseok’s biceps just to hold himself together, to hang on long enough for what he knows they both truly want. 

Hoseok moves on top of him, their pelvises pressing together, and Kihyun can feel Hoseok’s cock, rock-hard and hot on top of Kihyun’s stomach, huge and thick and leaking, and Kihyun feels like yelling when Hoseok finally removes his fingers from inside of Kihyun’s entrance, slowly, taking his time pulling them out like he’s painting a picture, leaving Kihyun feeling so, so empty. 

It’s then that Kihyun realizes that they haven’t said a single word this entire time, that they’ve been moving entirely on instinct, on the push and pull of each other, and Kihyun wouldn’t even know where to start, if he’s honest, what words to put together, if there’s any way to even really describe what’s happening right now between them. 

The truth is, all that feels right to say is Hoseok’s name, and moans of “hyung” spilling out slurred and low against Hoseok’s mouth as Hoseok repositions himself, both of his hands now gripping tight to Kihyun’s waist as Hoseok curls forward and lines himself up. 

And when Hoseok finally pushes inside of Kihyun, so slowly, so carefully, sharply painful even with the tenderly-done prep, it’s almost unbearable at first, the huge stretch of Hoseok’s cock to Kihyun’s tight, virgin hole, and Kihyun’s heart is beating so fast and hard that it feels like it’ll burst, and he feels like crying from it, from the pain, from the pleasure, from the intensity of it, of wanting something so badly for so long and finally having it, and it’s so much more, so much better than anything that he could’ve ever even imagined. 

And Kihyun really wants to cry, wants to wail and sob, because in this moment, he’s so happy, so purely, stupidly happy. All he feels now is love. 

The pain passes quickly, soon replaced entirely by the joy that Kihyun is feeling, and the immense, delicious pleasure, and Hoseok is only about halfway inside of him, Hoseok so ridiculously thick and big, and Hoseok pauses, turning his face to nuzzle his cheek against Kihyun’s, a comforting, affectionate gesture as Kihyun adjusts. 

Hoseok then shifts again, returning to rest his forehead on Kihyun’s and panting over Kihyun’s mouth, his hands squeezing tight at Kihyun’s hips as he pushes the rest of the way inside in one smooth motion, Kihyun letting out a soft cry, tears spilling down his cheeks as Hoseok pushes all the way in to the hilt, and Kihyun’s legs shake as his body eagerly takes Hoseok in like Hoseok was made to be there. 

It’s truly the most amazing thing that Kihyun has ever felt, like he’s in heaven with him and Hoseok connected like this, Hoseok inside of him, stretching him so tight that Kihyun feels like he could die. The alcohol on its last legs, its final push, makes everything strangely clearer in this moment, more intense, and Kihyun feels full, complete, opened up and exposed in the most beautiful of ways to the one person whom he’s always been able to easily open up to, and the burning ache low in his pelvis has turned exquisite, sublime, something that he craves with his entire being, and it’s not enough, not nearly enough. 

Kihyun wants _more_, wants to be broken down and then put back together, and he needs more of this feeling, more of this desperate, wonderful burn as he wraps his legs tight around Hoseok’s waist, and Hoseok understands immediately, starts slowly moving on top of him with their foreheads still pressed together and his hands cupping Kihyun’s face. 

Hoseok rolls his hips, his strong, powerful hips, with gentle, easy thrusts at first, only pulling out a small bit before pushing back in, but as they fall once more into a rhythm, as Hoseok keeps going, he starts to thrust harder, more powerfully, pulling out further and pushing in deeper, Kihyun curling forward and keening, squeezing Hoseok’s arms and then going silent with his mouth fallen open, too pleasured to even make any more noise, everything bundling tight inside of him as Hoseok groans on top of him, fucking him hard and good, Kihyun feeling like he can’t hold on for very long, too intense to bear, Kihyun on the verge of passing out from it, his head spinning as it chokes him and constricts his body at his chest, his pelvis, his heart. It’s a pleasure that Kihyun has never felt before, a physical expression of love that Kihyun has never felt before. 

Hoseok thrusts into Kihyun again and again, fucks Kihyun with passion and adoration, fucks him like it’s their one and only chance, and maybe it is, and it doesn’t take long, only another minute or so, before Hoseok is pounding into Kihyun at a brutal pace and Kihyun is wrapped so tight around him, gripping onto Hoseok’s biceps so hard that his fingers are numb, and Kihyun finally moans long and loud, filthy, unable to contain it anymore, everything spilling out at once as Hoseok hits the perfect spot inside of him over and over again, the two of them not entirely mindful of the members passed out all around them, only feeling each other and only focused on each other. 

And as they quickly approach their limit, both of them moaning loudly and moving together, hearts pounding hard and both of them flushed and coated in sweat, Kihyun wants to stay in this moment forever, to stay right here, under Hoseok, Hoseok inside of him, the haze of everything, protected by the cover of night and alcohol and Hoseok’s arms and Hoseok’s body, making something that’s forbidden, wild, dangerous...making it something pure, something true. 

As they chase their climax together, Hoseok fucks Kihyun so hard that the couch creaks beneath them, Hoseok’s thrusts stuttering wildly as he approaches and hits Kihyun deeper and harder inside, and Kihyun is keening again, a thick, heavy string of moans working its way up from deep in his chest as the pressure builds to its breaking point. 

And then, with a few final, powerful thrusts, Hoseok groans and curls above Kihyun, squeezing Kihyun’s hips bruisingly hard as he spills inside of him hot and sticky at almost the exact same moment that Kihyun yells and spills between them, his thighs squeezing Hoseok’s waist and his hole clenching tight around Hoseok’s cock, both of them coming so hard that they nearly pass out like that, Kihyun’s head spinning so much that he’s far beyond dizzy, that the whole world spins around him as pleasure floods his veins, his cells, every inch of him as he writhes in pleasure and his pelvis clenches hard and tight through it all. 

Hoseok thrusts a dozen more times to pump himself empty, gradually slowing to a stop as Kihyun moans and shivers, Hoseok’s face moving to bury in Kihyun’s throat until finally, he’s finished, they both are, and Hoseok moves to lie down carefully on top of Kihyun, always, always so careful, even like this, his arms wrapping around Kihyun’s waist as he nuzzles into Kihyun’s neck and hugs him tight, Kihyun’s arms wrapping around Hoseok’s shoulders, his hands in Hoseok’s hair as he arches his neck back and returns the embrace, Hoseok panting wet and heavy against his skin and Kihyun basking in it, his thighs loosely wrapped around Hoseok’s waist. 

Hoseok is trembling on top of him almost violently in the aftershocks, Hoseok’s body so warm, such a comfort, and Kihyun is still shaking too, his eyes still stinging with tears and his breathing heavy as they come down together, Kihyun’s hands moving down to rest on Hoseok’s nape as they breathe together. They stay like that for a long time, only now their heads beginning to clear from the alcohol, to come back down to the earth, to what they’ve done. 

For Kihyun especially, it’s like his orgasm has lifted a veil and reality has come crashing in so rudely uninvited. His eyes flicker open, and he stares up at the ceiling, terribly afraid, of what Hoseok will think now, if he’ll regret it now that they’re out of their haze. 

But on top of him, Hoseok still doesn’t move. In fact, he squeezes Kihyun even tighter, closer, like he wants to sink right into Kihyun’s skin, like he doesn’t ever plan on letting go. Kihyun’s eyes flutter closed again, and he sighs, taking in Hoseok’s warmth. If this is to be a one-time thing, chalked up to a drunken mistake and never spoken of again, then he wants it to last as long as possible, wants to remember it clearly, wants it, all of it, to sink into his skin too, wants to keep it close to his heart, the way that he’s feeling right here, right now, and how happy he is. 

Finally, just as it’s beginning to get a little uncomfortable, the two of them stuck together with sweat and Kihyun’s release drying on Hoseok’s shirt, Hoseok’s cock finally softening inside of Kihyun as Kihyun’s body starts to ache, Hoseok pulls away from him, pushing up to hover over Kihyun, Kihyun’s eyes flickering open and finding Hoseok’s immediately as his hands linger on Hoseok’s shoulders in a light, gentle grip over what will soon be dark, finger-shaped bruises decorating Hoseok’s pale skin. 

They stare at each other in silence, seeing right through each other like they’re looking into a mirror. Kihyun’s lips are parted, his eyes searching deep within Hoseok’s, and what he sees there is so much, too much to handle. It makes Kihyun want to cry again, what he sees in Hoseok’s eyes, Hoseok’s truth, the truth that Kihyun has always suspected, the truth that matches Kihyun’s own. It’s simple, really. As much as they like to act like their relationship is this complicated, confusing thing, the truth is...it’s the simplest thing in the world to understand, if only they could be brave enough to admit it. 

But all of that is best left for another time, perhaps, if ever, and so Kihyun just guides Hoseok back down to hug him once more, and the two of them carefully shift to lie on their sides on the couch, cuddling with their eyes slipping closed in silence, and in the back of his mind, Kihyun thinks about how he’ll need to make sure to wake up first so that they aren’t caught like this by the others, but that all seems like an afterthought, like a meaningless echo. Not right now, not when Kihyun has this, has everything right here in his arms. 

And the night is still so cold, and there’s no longer the alcohol in their systems to give them any excuses, but for now, they’re here. They’re together, and they’re warm.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ❤️


End file.
